Wolf Blood
by TheOneAndOnlyBob
Summary: Percy suffers a heartbreak and leaves camp and is on the run until he encounters a pack of werewolves and decides to join but meanwhile back at camp there is trouble, an ancient evil has risen that only werewolves can stop, but Percy has no intentions of returning and neither does his pack. Percy/OC might change though, BUT ABSOLUTE NO PERCY/ARTEMIS!
1. Emptiness

**Hello this is my first story so please forgive me for mistakes anyway this is one of your regular Percy breaks up with Annabeth and becomes a werewolf stories but just a bit **

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a lamp not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Prologue**

**Artemis p.o.v**

I Gasped for air, what I had just seen was terrifying.

"What is it Milady?" Thalia asked

"I have just seen something terrible, and it is coming for us"

* * *

**Chapter One: Emptyness**

**Percy p.o.v**

I ran and ran what I had done was terrible. The looks on their faces when they said it, they said those 3 words "I love you." Now I Knew she was lying those other 3 times. You probably don't know what I'm talking about well let me help you.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I was in such a good mood I had great girlfriend who I was gonna spend the entire afternoon with. I was heading to my cabin to go get changed, me and Nico had just had a duel, when I heard a sound coming from behind my cabin. Being me I decided to go check it out, I peeked around the corner and nearly fainted at what I saw, Annabeth kissing Christopher Consin son of Apollo. I was so made I was about to go over there and punch that guy because this was the third time he been found kissing my girlfriend. first time Grover found them and Annabeth said he forced her, second time same story only Piper found them in the girls toilets and third time it was me outside the stables. Anyway I was about to go punch him when they pulled away and Annabeth and said "that was great"_

_"you like it?" said Christopher _

_"Of course I did, What time is?"_

_"12:30, why?"_

_"Oh Crap I am supposed to meet Percy by the beach soon."_

_"When are you going to break up with him?"_

_"Soon, I promise okay? Anyway I got to go, bye"_

_"Okay bye and Annabeth?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"I love you"_

_"I love you to"_

_BOOM! My world just came crashing down on top of me. I was so angry and sad I didn't know what to do. And that is when I started to break, something started to snap. I just decided to walk to the beach where she was no doubtingly would break up with me. When I got there she wasn't there so I just stood there looking at the sea when I heard footsteps of someone walking towards me._

_"Guess who?" I heard Annabeths voice say, as hands covered my eyes._

_"Annabeth" I muttered._

_"Whats up?" she said as she went for a kiss. I backed away from her denying the kiss. She frowned at why I backed away. "You ok?" she asked._

_"No"_

_"Why?"_

_ "You know damn why!"_

_"Actually no I don't"_

_"I saw you kissing Christopher!"_

_Panic appeared in her eyes. "He forced me he-"_

_"Bullshit! I heard everything!"_

_She had tears in her eyes, I felt guilty but only for a second. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off_

_"Did you ever love me!?"_

_"yes of course I did I mean do"_

_"Oh my gods Annabeth!" wind was blowing my hair everywhere, there seemed to be a hurricane and tidal waves, only later had I realised it was me. She went to grab me but I just ran to the water clinging water molecules to me I forced myself in the air and threw gigantic waves everywhere releasing my anger. Thought to myself 'what am I doing?' so I landed and ran I just ran past Thalias tree and just kept going. Knowing I could not come back._

**_*flashback*_**

And that is how I found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing I had nothing. But then I saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if you read this before and it came up with some weird stuff. Anyway please tell me what you think, review tell me what you thought for my first story. Maybe tell me what you want to see in the future or give me tips. Thanks**

**-Bob**


	2. Laella

**Hey guys chapter 2 why is it out so quick you are wondering? I have been working on this story for a while but thanks to those who still waited even after it did that weird thing with the text. Hope you enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a dog not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Percy p.o.v**

I found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing I had nothing. But then I saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes. And they mesmerized me until I realized where they were coming from; they were coming from a giant wolf. The wolf had light grey fur, dark blue eyes that glowed but they were very weird for the only colour were the irises even the sclera (A/N: the white part of your eye) was black. The huge wolf was just staring right back at me (A/N: When I say huge I mean bigger than twilight wolves I am talking 2.5m tall and its head elephant skull without tusks size). I slowly got up to run away or pull out riptide but then like it got out of a trance, the wolf shook its head and ran at me and I didn't know what to do, so being me, the great Percy Jackson defeater of Kronos and Gaea, I fainted (A/N: due to being so hungry, tired and downright shocked otherwise that would have been a bit OOC.)

* * *

**Laellas p.o.v**

I was out hunting; I was tracking a deer for half an hour when I picked up a new scent. It smelt like human but different must be a half-blood I thought, but this one was different it smelt like the sea, must have been at the beach recently. But this scent radiated power and a lot of it, so I followed it and that's what led me to him. He looked about my age (A/N: well we will get into that later) he had black hair and sea-green eyes (A/N: sea green guys never just green it has to be sea green) and was very well built, he was also very handsome and good looking but what ruined it was the broken and sad look in his eyes. He started to get up just as he did I something move behind him, then out of the trees something jumped down, an _empousa_ or Greek vampire(A/N: hehe the whole wolf and vamp rivalry). I shook my head and ran straight at it, the boy must have thought I was running at him because he fainted but I ran past him and tackled the _empousa _head on. _Empousa_ are small but they are fast so there was a lot of movement in the fight, I got first blood though by biting its donkey leg giving it even more of a weird walk. It screeched as I bit it and then went to scratch my muzzle, but I dodged quickly and then head butt it into a tree, as it hit the tree I heard a satisfying crunch as it metal leg bent. As I walked towards it to finished the job I growled they whole way. "you don't scare me wolf" its voice full of pain and anger. I growled I bit louder as if to say 'you should be'.

"you don't know what's coming your way"

I tilted my head slightly.

"Ha-ha*cough* my master will crush you and kill all half-bloods, god and stupid mutts like you."

By then I had enough so I ripped torso apart and felt it turn to dust in my mouth. When I was satisfied I walked back to the boy, he looked peaceful and content like he hadn't slept in days. I lay down next to him and just watched him for a bit. But then I realised it was getting late and the others would start to worry. It would be morning soon, but I couldn't leave him here so I picked him up by his shirt, making sure that it would hold I started back home to the others to show them the boy.

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

'_Ow_' was my first thought when I started waking up and the second was I'm so hungry. At least I knew I was alive because I doubt you get hungry in the underworld. But then the recent memories came flooding back Annabeth, the fight, the running and the giant wolf with those intense blue eyes. I woke with a start and bolted up right, looking at my surroundings '_oh no_' I thought because the room I was in looked like one of the rooms in the big house back at camp '_great probably all my friends are gonna hate me and then I am going to get sent to Olympus were they are going to execute me_'. I started to panic busy trying to get up but I was just to weak. Then a girl walked in and she was beautiful. She had dark, almost black, brown hair hair that reached her waist, her skin was a light tan and she was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt, but the most amazing thing was her eyes she had beautiful dark blue eyes that seemed to glow but I knew those eyes but I just couldn't place where I remembered them from. She sat down on the foot of my bed never breaking eye contact. "How are you feeling?" her voice was beautiful and pure.

"Um – hungry and weak" I said.

"Oh I will get food for you" she got up to go, but I grabbed her arm.

"Please stay?'

"Of course what is it?"

I started to think what should I ask first 'Where am I?' 'Why did you bring me here?' 'There was a giant wolf what happened to it?' or 'Who are you?' so I decide to go for the first question.

"Where am I?"

"Long island"

_'__Oh no I'm back at camp half-blood' _the next question popped into my head so of course being ADHD I instantly asked it.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

She frowned and tilted her head looking confused. "Why would we do that?"

"Because what I did here to the camp I probably flooded it and injured a lot of people maybe even killed-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I felt a hand on my chin, it lifted my face up and I looked dead in her eyes as she said "There is no need to worry, you are not at camp half-blood"

A whole new load of questions popped in my head like 'How do you know about camp half-blood?' where am I 2.0?' 'Are you a half-blood?' but before I could say anything she said "Rest now I will go get food and the others." '_Others?' _but before she cold go I asked one more question "who are you?" She turned around and looked at me and said

"Laella, my name is Laella"

And with that she walked as I thought to myself '_Laella what a beautiful name.'_

* * *

**And there it it please tell me if you like it or not, give me tips and of course tell me what you want to happen. Thank you for reading**

**-Bob**


	3. The Others

**Hello once again another chapter was just editing other wise would have been up with the chapter two. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a laptop not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Others**

**Grovers p.o.v**

5 days, 5! And it was still wet even with the help of the other satyrs and the naiads but it was just the ground that was muddy and wet. It had been 5 days since Percy had left leaving in a flurry of tidal waves, but no one hated him for it, they just want him back, even Clarisse, who had become much better friends with him after he came back from the giant war. But why am I complaining it was worse the other days first day it was up to our waists and lets just the Hestia kids were not so happy with what it was doing to the hearth, second day about mid-thigh but then the hypothermia kicked in but only 2 people got it, third day knee level but the other satyrs and naiads came to help and yesterday it was ankle height. No one knew why he did it, except Annabeth, she was down at the beach with him when it happened, but she has just been crying since and hadn't said anything about it only that it was Percy. But Christopher Consin has been with her a lot since it happened, I was so mad when I found him sitting next to her, seriously trying to take advantage of her after her boyfriend just left (A/N: sorry to anyone name Christopher but he is supposed to be a real asshole in this). But when I said something to him Annabeth just said "Don't worry Grover it's okay" hmm she knew something but wasn't saying anything I could read her emotions she was feeling guilty and something else towards Christopher but I couldn't tell. Anyway I just really wanted my friend back we all dd but this time we were going to find him so me, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso(A/N: Leo rescued her), Hazel and Frank, who had come straight away to help once they heard what happened, were meeting on the beach that night, where no one would see us due to no one going near the beach since the incident, to go find him (A/N: Annabeth didn't want to come because she was actually a bit glad Percy left so that way she could be with Christopher)

**_*Later that night*_**

I with juniper down by the beach and we were waiting for everyone, it was nearly midnight when Leo and Calypso, they always did stuff together ever since Leo rescued her, the Jason arrived by himself and finally piper, Hazel and Frank. Once everyone was Grover asked "so where are we going?"

"Well we are near Freeport and I at least got something out of Annabeth, she said he headed east" Said Piper

"Okay so we know which direction he went but that still doesn't narrow it down" Frank said.

"Yeah he could have gone to anywhere east" Said Juniper

They were all thinking about what he would have done when an idea popped into Grovers head "Montauk he would head for Montauk"

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

I was staring at the ceiling thinking about any random thing that would pop into my head, when the door opened and a 20 year old looking Native American guy, a dryad with a flower in her green hair, an African American in a sleeveless hoodie guy, a pair of naiad twins with blue hair and Laella carrying a tray of food, walked in. I must admit I was pretty nervous because every one of these people had scars all over their arms and hands, and every one of them were strong and had eyes that seemed to glow. Laella set the tray of food on the bedside table with a smile and then joined everyone else. The Native American gut stepped forward and out stretched his hand for a shake, as he said "hey the name is Adam Long" I shook his hand, he had a firm grip.

"The name is Percy Jackson" I said

Everyone gasped or looked shocked.

"You're _the_ Percy Jackson?" said the African American guy.

"Yeah"

"Well what were you doing in the middle of the forest in the night shouldn't you be at camp half-blood?" They naiads said at the same time

"You didn't tell them?" I asked Laella

"No, even I don't know the full story" she said

Everyone was looking at me curiously; I noticed they all tilted their heads slightly like a dog or wolf might.

"I did something terrible, I probably flooded the camp, injured people maybe even kill somebody" thinking of Annabeth who was so close to me, when I lost control.

"Well we are no major friends with them so you don't have to worry." Said Laella with a smile that comforted me.

"We probably need to tell you something as well." said Adam

Now I was curious "like what?"

"Everyones names of course!"

He pointed to the dryad saying "This beautiful dryad is called Willow" who giggled and gave him a kiss, dating obviously. He then gestured to the African American guy "That's Lerome." He waved and gave a smile, he seemed friendly. He pointed to the twins "those two are Aqua and Brook" the waved in turns their only difference were that Aqua had scar on her right cheek and Brook near her left eyebrow. He then move on to Laella and said "well you already know Laella" she looked at Adam with a look I her eye like she loved him as a brother.

"We would tell you the others names but they are a bit shy" he said as he opened the door there were about a dozen or so others, though they seemed younger, and again every one of them had eyes that glowed. A waved and the all smiled nervously and waved back. Adam the closed the door and walked back to everyone.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"What do you mean" said Lerome

"Like what is this room we are in a part of and where is it or why are there a bunch people outside?"

"Well this room is a part of a house that is in a woods just north of Montauk and the bunch of people outside live here"

"Why is there a bunch of kids and teenagers living in a house in the middle of the woods?"

"Because no one accepts us" Lerome said glumly

"Why are you half-bloods and if you are why are you not at camp half-blood?" I asked very curious now.

"We are half-bloods with the exception of the twins and Willow, and the reason we are here is because even they won't accept us" Laella said

"Why!?" I said getting annoyed now

"Because we are werewolves!" Adam stated.

* * *

**And there you have it. Now we have got all the couples, so tell me what you want to see some Caleo, Jasper, Frazel or some Gruniper, but no Percabeth obviously. Thanks for reading please review**

**-Bob**


	4. A New Family

**Hello. chapter 4 here it is. this one may look long but it is just because of all the talking. Anyway hope you enjoy and to the guest that commented that "this is my first story and that excuse doesn't count" why not?**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a chair not PJO, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A New Family**

**Artemis' p.o.v**

As the hunters and I passed the border into camp half-blood I saw Thalia walk over to the pine tree she once used to be. She looked a little sad but very happy. Peleus looked at her warily, but Thalia held her hand out much like you would a dog to him to sniff. He sniffed it and then let her stroke him, for a guard dragon he did have a soft spot for Thalia. We continued down the hill towards the big house, when we arrived I noticed the ground being damp but there is the shield that blocks rain, so why would it be damp? We walked around the porch to find a worried looking Chiron and as usual a drunk looking Mr D. "Lady Artemis" Chiron said looking very surprised.

"Greetings Chiron" I said.

"Why do we have the almighty honour of having you with us?" said a very sarcastic Mr D.

"I need to speak to Percy Jackson"

"But my lady he has been missing for nearly 6 days now" said Chiron now looking worried again.

"But why?"

"No one knows except Annabeth she was with Percy when he caused the flood"

'_Flood? That would explain the wet ground_' I thought to myself "why does only she know?

"She hasn't told anyone anything, she has just been crying by the hearth"

"Let me try to talk to her" said Thalia, who was like a big sister to Annabeth

"I will come with with" I said.

"Me to" Chiron said.

"Hunters! We will be sleeping in my cabin" I told the hunters

Thalia, Chiron and I then walked to the hearth in the centre of the cabins and when we got there what we saw shocked us all. We saw Annabeth and some boy making out, but they were going full at it (A/N: when I mean full at it I mean tongue and all).

"WHAT THE IN THE HADES, IS GOING ON HERE!?" Thalia screeched

They broke apart looking shocked and terrified.

"Thalia what-" Annabeth started but was cut off by someone screaming

We looked were it came from and saw a dozen empousai on half-blood hill.

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We are werewolves" Willow said pausing between every world and using hand gestures like I was 2 years old.

"I am not stupid! It just a bit of a shock that's all." I said.

_'__that would explain the wolf I saw'_ I thought to myself but then another question popped in my head, one that I was slightly dreading.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked nervously

Everyone started laughing at my question, I even heard so muffled laughter outside the door. Now I was confused at why they were laughing.

"Don't worry we are not going to kill you" Brooke said smiling

I calmed a bit but then said "Then what are you going to do to me?"

That's when they all smiled, Adam was going to say something but was cut off by Laella.

"We are going to give you a choice" she said her signature comforting smile.

"what kind of a choice?" I said cautiously.

"A life changing one" said Lerome.

"Why is it you can never just give me a straight answer?!" I asked annoyed once again

Fine, fine stop teasing him guys" Adam said "we are going to A) let you leave by knocking you out and dumping you in the nearest town or B) let you stay and become a werewolf ."

And I was backed to being shocked again (A/N: wow Percy is electrifying hehe, no? :( okay.)

"You will let me stay here and become one of you guys?" I said

"Why not?" said Lerome very friendly like.

"I don't know, but you just met me"

"But you seem nice, friendly, loving, protective, loyal and kind." Laella said and once again using her comforting smile.

I smiled back to her seeing that aqua saw this because she now had a mischievous smile on her face.

"But how do you know that?" I asked

"You talk in your sleep" the all replied simultaneously

"Oh"

"So is that a yes or a no" Willow asked

"Well what will it do to me if I do become one?" I asked being once again curious (A/N: I am trying to make him shocked, annoyed and curious all the time.)

"Well you will become stronger, faster, your senses will be increased, you will be able to talk to us with your mind, you can turn in a giant wolf and you will get I nice pair of glowing eyes like everyone else." Adam said like a car dealer that had rehearsed this.

"any down sides?"

They all looked at each other, like they were having a mental conversation, which I guess they probably were with the whole 'talk to us with your mind' thing.

"Well recently we have been having attacks by empousai"

"those are the only down sides?"

"Well when you are inexperienced on full moons you will turn but you won't be able to control the beast within you and there is on that some people count as a downside but lots don't because they ran away leaving family and friends." Adam said

"What?" I asked annoyed that they weren't giving me a straight answer

"Immortality"

_'__hmm I turned down being a god twice to be with a girl I loved who I then found out was cheating on me'_ I thought to myself with cruel humour.

"I agree" I said

"Are you sure?" Adam asked

_'__My girlfriend betrayed me, my friends probably hate me and my mom I could never face her again she would be so disappointed'_

"Yes"

"Okay, who wants to do it?" Adam asked

"I will" Laella said

"Wait do what?" I asked I bit nervous now

No one answered they just walked out leaving me and Laella alone.

* * *

**Willows p.o.v**

As we walked out Percy asked "Wait do what?"

_"__Don't answer" _Adamsaid mentally

When we were out of the room everyone else gave questioning looks

"He accepted" Lerome said

As he said that everyone starting walking away blocking their ears I did the same and went and stood by Adam giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled with his fingers plugged in his ears and started kissing me back, when the screaming started. It came from Percys room and it was loud he screamed louder than anyone else. But that is a good thing because the louder the scream the more powerful a wolf you are.

* * *

**Laellas p.o.v**

The scream was terrible it was so loud and I was right by him in my wolf form which was a bit annoying I had to lie down. So I turned back into human and got dressed (A/N: in this if you turn into a wolf while wearing clothes it gets shredded so Laella took hers off, getting Percy to look away ya wrong minded people.) When it stopped, I sat next to him on his bed when he looked at me with his now glowing eyes, he grabbed me an pulled me into a breath taking kiss that turned into a bit of a make out session, because I started kissing him back, and with his mind he said.

_"__I have a new family now"_

* * *

**And there it is, I won't be able to post a new chapter for about a week so now is your chance to make any changes to the story so please review. Thank You!**

**-Bob**


	5. First Time Wolf

**Hello sorry its is half a week late I just hit a writers block and couldn't find time to upload but at least it not like I am dead. BlueFox012 I explained why Percy and Laella fell in love fast in this chapter but warning it is really cliche. Anyway here is chapter five enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

**Chapter Five: First Time Wolf**

**Calypsos p.o.v**

It had been looking around Montauk for a while now and had found nothing, so we decided to set up camp a tiny bit North of Montauk. It took us a whole of a minute to set up camp, with Leo's tent design he got off the hunters. He really does amaze me the way he makes thing out of bits and his smile when he makes a cheesy joke. Oh I really do love him so I sat next to him while we were roasting these things called 'marshmallows'.

"Hey what's up?" he asked kissing me on the cheek

"Just thinking" I said

"About what?"

"Just us, like what if you didn't rescue me or what if the gods will send be back or-" I couldn't go on I was crying, I still had nightmares about going back.

"Hey hey, it's okay you don't have to cry, don't worry I'm not letting you go back, no one will ever make you go back there, you have my word." He said wiping away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"Come let's get you some marshmallows." He said kissing my forehead. As he was getting one out of the bag Grover and juniper sat down by us.

"Hey" Grover said

"Hey man" Leo replied

Then all of a sudden we heard a scream, which must have really loud because it sounded distant.

"Percy?" Grover said

* * *

**Percy p.o.v**

I was having a terrifying dream

**_*Dream*_**

_I was watching a battle of a few demigods and about a dozen empousai on top of half-blood hill. The battle was going good for the demigods who I looked at, there was the Stolls, Will Solace, Clarisse, Chiron, was that Thalia, Artemis? And Annabeth was also there. _

_They were about to kill the last two when they started clutching their ears and collapsing to their knees._

_"__Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." A hissing feminine voice said, the voice sounding ancient and evil._

_"__You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"_

**_*Dream*_**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. '_How could it have known I was there?' _I thought to myself, I sat there for a while too scared to go back to sleep, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened to reveal a stunning Laella.

_'__Hey'_ she said with her mind as to not wake anyone.

_'__Hey, what's up?_' I replied. (A/N: this entire conversation is with their minds until it says so.)

_'__Follow me' _

I followed her noticing that the interior of this place was a lot like the big house, except it was more situated for people actually living in it. We came to what appeared to be a front door, Laella opened it and we went outside. When we got outside I was taken aback by the view, what I saw was spectacular, although it was night I saw everything (A/N: can see better in dark with glowing eyes) . We were standing on the porch of a house that looked exactly like the big house except it wasn't painted blue it was it original wood colour. And it was situated in at the top of a slightly slanted meadow the size of a cricket field with grass that reached knee height and it had bunches of untamed flowers. Pine trees surrounded the field, in the centre of it was a natural pool of water with a willow tree growing right next to it and leaned over it. This place had a natural beauty to it.

"Wow" I said with my actual voice

"I know right" she said with a smile

"What do you call this place?" I asked

"We call it the Lupus House" she answered (A/N: yeah I know its kinda cliché but I was clueless what to call it.)

"It's beautiful, just like you." I said facing her

"That what I wanted to talk to you about." She said leading me to one of those swing benches with cushions on it.

"Why do you want to talk about you being beautiful?" I asked with a smile.

"Not that, it wanted to ask what does this make us?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know. It just feels like we have this connection. That we were meant to be together" I said truthfully

"I know it is just-" realization spread on her face "oh"

"Oh, what?"

"Well, there is this gift given to werewolves by Aphrodite because a werewolf one helped her and she would give him anything he wanted, so being a werewolf he didn't get many chances at a relationship, so he asked for this ability for a werewolves, which allows us to find true love." (A/N: yup again kinda cliché)

"Yes so?"

"I think that we may have done that"

"Oh"

But then I realized about how much of a good thing that and crashed my lips on to hers. When we broke apart she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Look away"

"okaaay" I said very unsure

I felt her move around, I could hear the rustling of clothes.

"You can look now" she sounded a bit further away.

I looked and saw her beautiful eyes. Then her beautiful face but then I realized she was naked.

"Laella I-"

"shh"

All of a sudden she started to change, the first thing that happened was her the sclera of her eyes turned black, then she started to grow and grey fur appeared on her body and lastly her bones changed until she was a giant grey wolf with dazzling eyes (A/N: this happens really fast but slow enough to see happen if you are a werewolf and have attuned senses), then it hit me the reason I knew her eyes but couldn't place it

"You were the one that found me"

"_Yes, but are you going to stand there or are you going to turn into a wolf for the first time and join me?" _she said winking her wolf eyes.

I got undressed not caring if she saw me naked (A/n: lemons in future guys, not now story doesn't need it but there will be so don't worry.) and then I imagined myself as a wolf and it was like time slowed down all of a sudden my vision enhanced, the I got taller and felt itchy like I was growing hair which I guess I did and then my bones started changing my hands into paws, my jaw turning into a snout, my spine extending into a tail and my teeth growing longer and sharper. Then I let out a howl towards the sky.

"_Whoa"_ I said with my mind without meaning to.

"_How do you feel?"_

_"__Amazing!"_

_"__Come lets go hunt, I kno-"_

She was cut off by me tackling her. We wrestled and played for a bit but was told off by an angry Brook who walked out of her pond and started telling us off for waking her up, but we whined and gave puppy dog eyes so I quote she said "Aww okay you two do have the cutest eyes" so we ran into the forest and found a stag and a young doe, which we killed then skinned and ate because Laella said that is how the pack made money for clothes and food by selling furs from their kill in nearest town. After our midnight meal we headed back we were running beside each other when Laella stopped.

_"__What is it?" _I asked

_"__I smell something strange and it is coming from the Lupus house."_

We sprinted back to the Lupus house where we saw a small group of people at the bottom of the field. Laella howled to awaken the others, but the small group must have thought we were going to attack. Adam, Lerome and the younger ones ran out the house while Willow formed out of her tree and the twins jumped out their pond. We all grouped everyone staying in their human form except me and Laella who were in wolf form. As the group got closer they seemed familiar and then it hit me those were my friends walking towards me.

* * *

**There it is please don't say "oh my god you stole that love thing from twilight" because in many werewolf legends they have this ability so shut up if you were going to say that! but anyway hope you enjoyed please review i don't get many reviews and you don't have to be a member to review so please do. Thank you for reading **

**-Bob**


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**hello i am back and a am so sorry for 2 reasons. 1) because i haven't uploaded in so long , 2) you will see why and hate me for it. Hey i am going to tell you something about me i am a huge percabeth fan, kinda weird right? Since my first story they break up. Anyway enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own a potato, not PJO Rick Riordan owns that.**

* * *

**Annabeths p.o.v**

The pain was unbearable and I am talking worse than holding the sky, my head was aching (A/N: hehe head ache, no? okay I will stop.) I was clutching the sides of my head when I my mind I heard an evil voice.

"Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." An evil voice said in my head "You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"

Then the pain ended and the last 2 empousa burst into clouds of dust. Everyone got up looking confused and giving each other questioning looks. But then it dawned on me it said Percy.

"Did it say Percy?" Chiron voiced my question.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF ANSWERING TO DO!" Thalia screamed stomping towards me.

I shrunk and started to feel vulnerable.

"Well let's start with you answering my earlier question when we found you, KISSING THAT OTHER GUY!"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"WELL!?" she said looking at me with lightning in her eyes.

"Thalia stop pestering her and let's take this inside" Artemis said calmly

Thalia seemed to instantly calmed, but there was still a spark in her eyes, that was daring anyone to say anything to her and die.

"Will gather the other cabin leaders, Hazel, Frank, Calypso and Grover (A/N: Calypso doesn't have a cabin so they built her a small cabin so technically she is a cabin leader but they don't call her one and Grover is the lord of the wild so of course they invite him and Frank and Hazel are roman so they need them as their connection to camp Jupiter) and tell them to meet us in the rec room for a meeting." Chiron said to Will Solace who then jogged off to get them. Then Chiron, Artemis, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse and I turned and walked to the big house. When we got to the rec room I sat down on a couch keeping to myself, when I looked up Thalia was looking at me weirdly (A/N: Percy is one of Thalias only friends who are boys so she is very protective of him.) She walked over to me and sat down next to me giving me the Thalia death stare.

"What the underworld?!" she whisper shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Don't try pulling that Styx with me!"

"It's none of your gods damn business!"

"None of my business? Percy is my cousin and one of my best friends it is my gods damn business"

"Well I ain't telling you Styx!"

A look of realization appeared on Thalia suddenly she looked deadly and I mean deadlier than hades on a bad day (A/N: hehe)

"That's why Percy ran away!" she now yelled

"What?" Clarisse asked looking confused.

"Percy ran because he must have found out about you and that other boy!"

No I started to panic and I must have looked like I was because she started nodding angrily. She knew why Percy ran and that I was lying that other time she found me. Just then Will burst through the door looking panicked and in one breath he said "Chiron?! Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, juniper and Calypso aren't here!"

* * *

**Adams p.o.v**

I was quite happily sleeping feeling very content when I heard a howl coming from outside. I knew that howl it came from Laella. I quickly got dressed and woke those who weren't already awake and then went outside. I saw Laella and a black wolf _'must be Percy' _I thought. I saw what they must have woken us about, it was a small group of people at the bottom of the meadow. I walked over to Percy and Laella, and the twins and Willow joined us. We then waited for the group, everyone was feeling tense and readying themselves if they would have to turn into wolves though we outnumbered the hugely. When they got closer I could smell a satyr, a nymph, demigods and what that a demi-_titan _(A/N: Calypso.)

When they were within 5 meters of us a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward "Hello we don't mean any h-" he stopped when we all whipped our heads to the right were we saw a couple of empousai. Percy and Laella charged straight at them while they group sprinted at them with weapons in hand, one seemed to have a fireball in his hand. Willow and the twins turned into wolves (A/N: to find out what they look like when in wolf form for Willow search earth wolf and the twins water wolf in Google images.) and sprinted straight after them the rest of the pack just ran in their human form.

Laella and Percy were tearing through the empousa while Willow and the twins were busy helping defend the group of visitors who I must admit probably didn't need it. Me and the rest of the pack were not doing all that great, we were trying to fight five without weapons and boy was it hard even with 17 of us (A/N;if you can read this then you now basic math and know that there are 22 in the pack). But eventually we got them and saw that the last one was trying to get away but Percy caught and was hanging it upside down by its metal leg. Before he could kill it I yelled "Wait!"

He gave me a confused look while the empousa look a little relieved. I walked up to it and punched it in the face.

"Who sent you!?"

"I will never tell you!"

Percy growled threateningly, but the empousa didn't say anything. Laella walked up next to Percy and grabbed its arms and started walking away from Percy stretching it. But it didn't say anything so Laella and Percy pulled away from each other, growling and ripped it in half in an explosion of dust. We then turned to the group of visitors who looked shocked at our viciousness.

Lerome then turned to them and asked in a very scary tone "Why are you here?"

"W-We are looking f-for our friend-d' a Cherokee girl stammered

_'__Don't tell them please I am begging of you' _Percy's voice said in my head, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who is you friend?" I asked

"Percy Jackson" an Asian guy asked.

'So that is what Percy meant' I thought to myself

_'__Please don't tell them I am here, tell them I went back to camp' _Percy pleaded in my head.

I looked around and the whole pack was looking at me expectantly, I looked at the group and told them.

* * *

**Mawahahaha! i am so sorry but i couldn't help my self. Anyway as you may have noticed i do this thing where i start with a camp half-blood or search party section first and then a lupus house one, so can you please tell me who you want to see from camp half-blood. But thank you for reading and please comment.**

**-Bob**


	7. War Is Coming

**I am so sorry for not posting in so long, please don hurt me i had completely forgot, but then i remembered as you can see. so plaes take this chapter as a piece offering sorry again.**

**Shardas1000:**** Very first one but put one in this. XD**

**Black Wolf 102:**** yeah the are pretty awesome **

**Bloodwulf13:**** thank was a bit inspired from other stories as well**

**-Bob**

* * *

**Disclaimer: i own a banana not POJ Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: War is Coming

**Clarisses p.o.v**

There I was just sitting by the volleyball court sharpening my spear, and a scream, a fight, and a threatening session later, BAM! We are holding a camp counsellor meeting on a Thursday! I mean we already have one every Saturday! But oh well I wanted to be counsellor. But then Will runs in and what do you know we are missing a few people not including Prissy (A/N: although Clarisse and Percy are friends now she still calls him that). Huh for once, cant there be at least one month where there isn't some monster threatening us, don't get me wrong and all, being daughter of the war god I love some violence, but just for once I would love this place to feel like a somewhat normal camp.

"What do you mean Will?" Connor asked.

"I mean Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, juniper and Calypso aren't here!" Will said sounding frustrated

"I know I was just messing with you" Connor replied smirking.

"Of course they probably went looking for Percy." Chiron said to himself at this I saw Annabeth looking guilty.

"Well what about Nico surely he would have went with them to find Percy" Thalia asked Will, when all of a sudden a pale sullen looking kid step out of the shadows in the corner.

"No I am here and if I knew they were going I would have went." He said

"Olympus! you scared the Styx out of me" Katie said breathing heavily after getting scared.

"Hey watch your language" Chiron told her.

"Well at least we know why Percy left" Said Thalia looking pointedly at Annabeth.

"Why would you say that?" Artemis asked after being very quiet for the entire time.

"Go on tell them!" Thalia said "Tell them before I put an arrow in you!"

"I was beating don Percival with Christ of derp." She mumbled

"Huh?" was my reply

"I was cheating on Percy with Christopher" she said louder which caused many gasps from the rest of the room.

"Really Annabeth? I thought better from you" Travis said

"He loved you, fell into Tartarus for you and yet you do this?" Chiron said with pure disappointment which I had never heard from him. Annabeth now had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She then ran out crying.

"So where do you think do Percy would go?" Nico asked.

"The question is, did the others find him?" Chiron replied.

* * *

**Leos p.o.v **

For the word, giant wolves are super cool, but when I saw them with that empousa I was also scared of them I mean they were huge they could eat Frank in two bites and me in just one! I was just hanging back looking at the wolves thinking about how cool it would be to make automatons that look like them, when I hear someone say Percy's name. I look around and realise that it was Frank who said it; I wasn't paying attention to the conversation and presumed that we were probably asking about Percy. Everyone was looking expectantly to this native American dude so I did the same not wanting to be left out. He looked back at us and said…

"He is not here…"

"But we heard a scream that sounded like him?" I blurted out cutting him off not really meaning to.

"He was here but not anymore." An African American guy said very cryptically

"Well, where is he now?" Piper asked

"he stopped here for a few days but left after saying something about getting back to camp half-blood." A dryad said wait no a naiad ugh I get those so muddle up all the time let's just say the one that come from a tree. (A/N: Well you see after hey turned into wolves their clothes did not get destroyed because their clothes are made of moss and plant so when they turn back their clothes are back on so that's why they are back to their humanoid bodies.) _'Must be headed back to camp' _I thought to myself.

At that everyone of us pulled out our weapons except for, you guessed it, me. Calypso looked at me expectantly, so I reached into my tool belt and pulled out a pack of mints, this made me look at calypso like "oops" which earned a small smile from her, I put them back and grabbed my hammer out.

"How do you know about camp half-blood?" Jason asked as if he saying a threat, this earned a growl from the giant grey wolf.

"Calm down Blondie, we are half-bloods" one of the kids at the back of their group said, making us lower our weapons and making me laugh.

"Then why are you not at camp?" Grover asked curious now.

"Didn't you ever wonder where the demigod that supported the titans went after the war, but don't worry we won't attack you we only went to their side because they offered us food and somewhat reasonable protection, but some of us for example me and Lerome here are much older than your camp." The Native American said patting the African American boys shoulder.

"Who are you people?" Hazel asked.

"My name is Adam, this is Lerome, Willow, these two are Brooke and Aqua," at this he pointed to the two giant wolves "that is Laella and that is umm… Mid-night. You are only allowed to talk to us." The Native American du-.. I mean Adam said.

"Ok" Frank replied.

"And your names are?" Brooke, or was it Aqua, I dunno, just one of them asked.

At this I stepped forward bowing "Commander Leo at your service, this is my first lady Calypso, my lieutenant Jason, our diplomat Piper, our fauna Grover, our flora juniper, our accountant Hazel and our deck swab Frank" I was instantly pulled by the back of my shirt backwards everyone looking miffed with their titles.

"Well thank you commander, you may setup camp out the front of the house and leave for camp half-blood tomorrow, but let it be known you are not allowed in the house." Adam said turning dark.

"What are they?" juniper asked pointing at the wolves

"The same as the rest of us" one of the twins said

"What, naiads?"

"No, we are werewolves"

Whoa werewolves that is so cool, I just realised how tired I was, I looked at my watch, wow it was 1 a.m. _'Why is the moon so bright here it is not even a full moon yet, that is only in 4 days from now'_ I thought to myself. Yeah that's how my brain works, ooh look at that.

* * *

**Artemis p.o.v**

"The question is, did the others find him?" Chiron replied

"No, if they did Grover would have sent us an iris message, I know too well." Nico said from the shadows.

"Very true, but let us not burden ourselves with this, Lady Artemis why may I ask have you come here?" Chiron asked me.

"Well as you have seen these are no ordinary empousa these can run through our barriers as they please. This means that these are very dangerous and very ancient breed of empousa and their leader even more so, these empousa were not created by the magic god because she based hers off of these. These are the original vampires of myths and legend." I finished my little speech making every one look worried, even Clarisse that is everyone except for Nico in the corner. I looked to Chiron, he had worry lines etched in his for head and his eyebrows were knit together. He looked at me.

"But they died out centuries ago in the blood-moon wars" he said

"The _what_ wars?!" Violet exclaimed, a bashful and outgoing daughter of iris.

"Long ago before the gods moved to America there were wars between the ancient empousa and powerful werewolves, it was a war that ravaged the land, these were brutal times, if you think you have seen chaos and death times it by a thousand, after dark you had to lock yourself in your cellar and bolt the door for these empousa were viscous and would kill entire villages in a few hours and entire cities I one night.

What is worse is that these vampires could turn people into primitive forms of themselves that would burn in sunlight. They caused so much destruction and bloodshed that Chaos himself came down from oblivion and found a small group of demigod children who had found each other after one by one their villages had been destroyed, and turned them into werewolves to fight them.

The werewolves slowly destroyed their armies over months of fighting, and finally killed them on the slopes of Olympus when the vampires tried to take over Olympus and over throw the gods after that the wolves disappeared occasionally popping up here and their throughout history." Chiron finally finished with sadness in his eyes, everyone else shocked and they should be those were bloody times and that final battle was devastating.

"Who was the empousa leader?" Will asked

"Her name has long been forgotten but will soon be remembered for she has risen once again." I said with fear in my voice

* * *

**And there it is, again i am sorry, i worked extra hard on this to help say sorry but what do you think of the back story and now we have an enemy and so on and so on. please tell me if you like and please write a review it helps motivate me to make more for you and it only take 30 seconds to do. anyway thx for reading, im sorry and bye.**

**-Bob**


	8. Good Bye Again

**yeah i know i have not updated in a while but sad news i need someone to continue this story for me as after this chapter im only going to write five more chapters and then im stopping :( i know but i cannot finish it so i hope one of you can so please pm me if you want to be able to finish it for me.**

**-Bob**

* * *

Percy p.o.v

Of course they just had to come looking for me, but what was I thinking seriously _'I will run away and not tell anyone why, yeah that will definitely make them not come looking for me!'_ Face palm Perseus or was it face paw while being in wolf form, I don't know, anyway after they settled down in their instant camp, I don't want to know how it works, Adam asked to speak with me. We walked to the house which the _search party _if that was what you would call it settled right in front of, so there was no way I was going to sleep in a bed tonight. Adam went up the few steps to the door and then walked along the side of the porch to me so we could talk face to snout, ugh I give up with the wolf terms of doing things.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked

_'__What do you mean?'_ I asked mentally

"well I don't know maybe the fact that it is your first night being a wolf most people don't even wake up for 48 hours after hey turned" he said in a as a matter of fact tone.

_'__Really? Is that good or bad?'_ I asked starting to worry.

"No, no it is a good thing it means you are stronger than most" he said reassuringly

_'__Oh okay phew you had me worried there' _I replied

"Are you going to sleep outside?" He asked

_'__Yeah I can't risk them seeing me' _

"What about you?" he asked Laella who walked up next to me

_'__Yeah I will keep him company'_ she replied nuzzling me in a very affectionate way.

"Okay well goodnight you two lovebirds" he walked away smiling mischievously.

_'__hmph'_ was my reply to that. Laella and I went to lie down near a sort of den next to the house. _'I prefer sleeping in wolf form_ _sometimes'_ she said to me as if sensing my curiosity.

Just as we finished getting comfortable, with her head on top of mine, aqua walked out of the house.

**Hazel p.o.v**

I was watching the black wolf and Adam talking to each other from the camp fire we set up in between the tents, although I did not know how it was working it kind of looked like Adam was having a one sided conversation, but he seemed to be replying to the wolf so I don't know. The silver wolf came up beside black one and they seemed to say goodnight to one another and Adam walked away he caught me staring and his eyes turned cold he then opened the door and went inside.

I watched as the wolves went to the side of the house and lie down with Laella's did they say her name was head on top of _Mid-night's _I was convinced there was something that they weren't telling us about him. All of a sudden one of the naiad twins walked out of the house. When she walked past us I asked her "aren't they going inside?"

"Them? Oh no they are sleeping outside tonight the first night as a wolf is always the most exciting." She replied cheeringly

"What do you mean 'the first night'?" Piper asked from across the campfire in Jason's arms.

"Well this is Mid-night's first night as a werewolf he arrived with that Percy Jackson of yours." She answered.

"what about the rest of you when did you arrive" Calypso asked.

"well me and my sister have always been here our entire lives same as willow. Most of the pack got here recently but Adam and Lerome they were here before we were born they are ancient" she said like she was telling a horror story.

"How old is ancient?" Grover asked.

"Well Lerome was the one that turned Adam into a werewolf in 297bc. But Lerome I don't know he is he is not even African American he is African all I know is that we was taken from his tribe at a young age and sent to Greece as a slave then a gladiator" all while saying this happily like it was the latest gossip. But mean while we were all shocked.

"But who turned him?" I asked

"Well-" but she was cut off by her sister sticking her head out the spring.

"Aqua come on!" she yell waving for her to come.

"Sorry I got to run" she said happily but it looked like she was relieved that she didn't have to answer. She then ran down the field and dived into the water elegantly.

"Well as fun as it is talking to you guys I'm going to bed" Leo said getting up "you coming Cal?"

"Nah I'm going to stay a while." She told him.

"Okay" he said he then kissed her forehead and went to bed saying "Goodnight".

I stretched while yawning I looked around the field it was quite a nice place. My eyes glanced over the house and through a window I saw Lerome watching us, he looked straight at me and our eyes met he gave me a cold look and disappeared into the shadows of the house.

-X- Lets do the time warp again –X-

The next morning woke up early none of the wolves were awake except for mid-night he was not with the other wolf, which was still asleep, he was nowhere to be found. We packed up and extinguished the fire and started to walk through the field when we hit the tree line I heard something and looked back to see midnight watching us as we walked away, back home.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it**

**-Bob**


	9. Hey We Are Coming Back

**blah blah i'm leaving i need someone to take over blah boring stuff. Onto the story!**

**-Bob**

* * *

Laella p.o.v

I woke to see Percy at the bottom of the field looking into the forest, I got up to go to him but then I decided to not disturb him I looked around the den, I found some clothes someone had left for us and got dressed and went inside to get cleaned up, I was going to take Percy to the town. When I was finished, most of the place was up and awake. I found Percy sitting in the swing chair dressed in the clothes that were left for him, they were a bit big on him, he looked at me and his eyes softened and he gave me a smile.

"Good morning" he said

"Hello to you to" I replied in a playful voice

"What are we going to do today?" he asked getting up out of the chair

"we are going to take these-" I picked up the pelts of the deer we kill last night as well as a few other they pack had gotten "and are going to town to sell them and get you some proper clothes and get some supplies for the rest of the pack." I told him

"Ok, but how far is the town?"

"Quite a while which is why we are going there in wolf form." I said

"But then we will have no clothes and how are we going to bring back stuff?" he asked looking very confused.

"follow me" I told him. I took him around the side of the house were we had a makeshift workshop area, the area was kind of new we just got a Hephaestus kid named Steve about 5 months back and he had been dead set on helping the pack ever since we took him in. he had created many things to help us, he had even created some wolf armour pieces and stuff like a saddle only much bigger to use when some on was injured we could strap it to a wolf to transport them. Steve was working at the forge and his friend Lucy was helping him she was in wolf form while he was attaching a helmet to her head made out of "wolf steel" as he liked to call it was just a mix of celestial bronze and regular steel.(a/n no silver that would be bad) but I had no idea how he got the celestial bronze and all the tools no one did.

"There you go Lucy" he said and she lifted her head and growled and snapped at the air, she then put her head back down to him so he could take it off, he seemed satisfied.

"Hey Steve Hi Lucy" I greeted them, Steve turned around and looked at me with his glowing brown eyes.

"Laella what can I do for you?" he said in a cheery voice

"Just come to get this" I told him picking up a saddle thing with a bunch of hooks and pouches to carry things.

"Ah going to town to sell the pelts I see" he said point at the pelts I was holding.

"Yup, Percy come and meet Steve and Lucy" I called to Percy, after all the greeting was done me and Percy left. We reached the edge of the field and step into the forest where we both got undressed and wolfed up having strapped the saddle to Percy and put our clothes in one of the pouches then we ran of the nearest town.

Jason pov

We were reaching the top of half-blood hill only to find the camp in chaos. There were empousa running around everywhere attacking campers, as soon as we saw this we all sprang into action. Leo and I ran straight into the enemy while calypso and Piper ran to help the younger campers. Just as an empousa was about to hit me vine grew out of the ground and crushed it in a cloud of gold dust I looked to see Grover playing his pipes and behind him was juniper and some of her dryad friends fighting off some more. An elephant who I assume was Frank was ploughing through empousa with Hazel running behind finishing off any who he missed. The fight went on for a few minutes until there was a retreat cry from the enemy. Once we recovered we went looking for Chiron to find him at the med bay as soon as he saw us he came up to us.

"Ah I'm glad to see that you are back any luck finding Percy?" he asked

"No we found something we need to tell you about though, and how did you know we were looking for Percy?" I replied

"Where else would you 8 have gone? But it will have to wait till the council meeting later these people need my help" he said grimly before getting back to work.

We all left tired and weary ready for a break. We all left to our specific cabins and after we had all showered and rested we met by the hearth and were about to go to the council meeting.

"Maybe we should go and get Annabeth, she might not know about the meeting" Piper suggested.

"Good idea I said we all walked over to the now upgraded Athena cabin. After the giant war all the cabins got an upgrade with the help of some of the roman builders, I might add, now there was a girls room and boys room with a separate room for cabin leader as well as bathrooms and showers, which were put in because the Stolls kept stealing peoples clothes while they were showering.

As we reached the cabin we knocked and a small Athena kid answered and let us in we went through the library area and went upstairs the cabin leader room but as we got there we heard a moaning and screaming, thinking Annabeth was in trouble I quickly started to open the door not stoping when Piper said to stop sensing what was going on in there. When I saw what was going on I nearly was lost my mind out of pure rage, there on the bed with their bottom halves, thank gods, under the covers was Annabeth and Christopher the Apollo child having sex.

"How could you do this to Percy!?" I yelled as I walked up to them as they got terrified expressions on their faces I grabbed Christopher giving him only enough time to grab a blanket to cover himself as I dragged him downstairs and I threw him out of the cabin off the porch with Frank, Grover and Leo behind me.

"don't you ever go near her again" I yelled at him. We then went inside but before we did I heard him say

"Like I will do that" he muttered in a sarcastic tone. That made me lose it I used the winds and flung him into a fountain. I look around to see a crowd of people looking at us seeing some off our friends nodding approvingly we then went inside slamming the door behind us. When we went upstairs we saw a dressed Annabeth thankfully but she was absolutely furious who was holding her drakon sword ready to attack at a moments notice and Piper, Hazel, and calypso with their arms up trying to cam her.

"Just get away from me!" she yelled.

"Annabeth just calm down just think about Percy" Piper said without charmspeak

"I don't give a Styx about him anymore, he is no nothing to me!" she screamed.

"Then neither are we" calypso said sadly.

She then turned and left with the rest of us right behind her as we left we heard sobbing coming out of the room behind us.

Annabeth did not show up until the council meeting had started already during when Clarisse was complaining again about having another council meeting (a/n: ;D)

"Well now that you are all here, Jason you said you wanted to tell us something" Chiron said.

"Yes, I did" I stated before I then told them of what had happened when we left and by the end of it everyone looked stunned.

"Could these be the werewolves that Lady Artemis told us about?" Katie said

"Artemis was here?" Grover asked

"Yeah but she had to go to Olympus for a while she said" Thalia stated.

"Well what do you mean 'werewolves that Lady Artemis told us about'?" Leo asked

That is when they told us about their side of the story when we were gone. Which also left us stunned.

"Well it seems we are going to need them" said an angry Annabeth sitting by herself in the corner.


	10. Trouble in Town

**umm so maybe i may continue writing the story because I feel motivated to finish it but is anyone wants to finish i will let them so if you do then just message me or write a review but anyway UNTO THE STORY! **

Thalia p.o.v

"Well I'm going with to get them" I said "I will go to represent Artemis and the hunters"

"And I will lead them there" Jason spoke up next to me

"We can bond bro" I said playfully while play arm locking him.

"Well you will need a diplomat from camp to try and help keep the peace" Chiron said from his wheel chair

"I will go" said the one voice I didn't want to, it made me let go of Jason and we both stiffened as we looked at the owner of the voice "what, I am the best diplomat" said Annabeth crossing her arms.

"That is true" Chiron said, oblivious to the recent events "but I want one more person to go to represent camp, who hasn't been there" he said just as Piper started to get up.

"Hey what about a camp Jupiter representative" Frank called

"Politics" I heard Jason mutter next to me

"yes you are right of course" the centaur stated

"Now about that fifth person…" Chiron started but was then cut off by Annabeth

"Don't worry I will find someone to come with, trust me I know nearly everyone at this camp"

"Ok, so be it, now you should all be getting ready for dinner" he said the next moment the conch horn went off signalling dinner. We all went down to the dining pavilion, as I sat down I noticed Annabeth was not here. After a few minutes she appeared talking to Christopher like she was asking him something, he just nodded and then they sat down.

I looked at Jason and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me '_oh no'._

**Quick! hop in the hot tub and let's go forward in time!**

The next morning I waited at the border for the rest of the group to come. Jason arrived about 2 minutes after I did, and I could tell he was on edge we both knew exactly who she decided to bring. And after 5 minutes they arrived hand in hand Jason started walking to them but I put a hand on his chest and stop him.

"It's not worth the fight we are going to have to be with him for the rest of the journey no point making harder" I told him, he step make but still looked angry

"So we are off to find some werewolves, yes?" says Christopher smugly.

(a/n: I will tell you when the Percy side of the story is at the same time as this)

**Percy pov**

After about twenty minutes of running the forest came to a stop and a town started. We got dressed grabbed the pelts, hid the bags behind a tree and started walking through town to say we stood out would have been an understatement because we were in fact the only ones outside. The town seemed almost deserted I could tell Laella was on edge, she led me into a hunting shop and a girl with brown hair tied back and green eyes, behind the counter pulled out a hand gun until she saw who we were she put it down.

"Oh it's you thank gods" she said as she straightened her plaid shirt

"Hey, what is with the gun?" Laella asked walking up to the counter

"Haven't you heard there have been attack and people have gone missing recently" she said "who is your friend, is he a wolf?" her hand moving behind the counter to where the gun was.

"Oh yeah, Percy this is Taylor, Taylor this is my mate Percy" she said

"Mate? Do you mean you got Aphrodite's blessing?" she said her hand reappearing above the counter.

"yes" Laella said hugging me.

"wait how do you know about werewolves?" I asked her

I looked at her and her eyes flashed a glowing green and the white in her eyes turned black, but then went back to normal.

"Taylor is one of us but she decided to come and live here in the town." Laella explained

"How do you do that with your eyes, make them not glow?" I asked Taylor

"Practise" she simply said she then turned to Laella "how many pelts you got for me this time?"

"5 this time it seems something else is hunting out there" Laella told her

"Yeah well we haven't had much sales recently I'm going to have to give you $500 only sorry"

"It's okay we-" Laella was cut off by the smashing off the glass windows at the front of the store and the flames of an explosion. Time seemed to slow down as I grabbed Laella and leapt behind the counter and pulled Taylor down with us, glass hit the back wall as I got up and saw an empousa with her hand flaming while she was laughing hysterically I jumped over the counter with riptide in my hand and I jumped through the broken window and with one sift motion I spun around and sliced the empousa in have and time seemed to go back to normal as she started crumbling in dust.

I scanned the street to see just more empousa doing the same to other stores. Behind me Taylor came out of the store with a rifle in hand aiming and shooting empousa one after the other while walking to me not missing, she grabbed a hand gun shoved in her belt and chucked it to me I started shooting and these bullets must have had celestial bronze in them or something because I started to shoot and when I hit they burst into gold dust.

We started getting control of the situation but then a huge group of them came around the corner. Laella came stumbling out of the shop with a gash on her head, blood dripping down face.

"Get back and grab all you can" I yelled to Taylor "I will distract them!" she seemed to not like that idea "GO!"

I dropped the gun now empty and transformed in to my wolf form, my clothes drop to the ground in tatters.

"Wolf!" one said pushing others out of its way "my master will be pleased when I kill you" it said smiling, my only reply was a growl as I was walking slowly up the street to it. It scowled as it started to run at me, at that I to started picking up speed. Soon we were both running at each other at unimaginable speeds, we collided with me being bigger I pushed it onto its back and it hit its head, while it was dazed I took advantage and quickly dug my teeth into it neck and it crumbled into a pile of dust. I looked up growling. To find the others looking nervous as it seemed I killed their strongest in a matter of seconds, but they seemed to realise that there were more of them than me.

I looked behind me and saw Laella and Taylor moving back to where we left the bags with Laella on one arm and a duffel bag on the other Taylor was not moving fast. I ran back just as the rest of them started looking angry. I stopped by Taylor and Laella and knelt down as they hoped on my back. I ran to the edge of town and grabbed the bags in my mouth and sprinted off into the woods quickly losing the rest of the empousa as I felt Laella pass out on me.

**Marty! We've got to go back to the future!**

We finally reached the wolf house and as soon as we arrived everyone stopped what they were doing the twins ran over to us and grabbed the passed out werewolf one me and gently put her down on the soft knee high grass that surrounded the clearing. Taylor jumped off be with the duffel bag I heard the clangs of metal I'm guessing she grabbed more guns.

"What happened?" Adam asked

_'__We went to town and there was a big group of empousa we are lucky no one else got hurt' _I replied mentally as I laid down panting having run for a straight 25 minutes.

"Well at least us werewolves heal faster" Lerome said from beside Adam, I just nodded from where I was. Taylor went up to willow and hugged her, and they started talking away like they were the best of friends, I noticed Taylors eyes were glowing freely now

"It's good to be home" she said to me

_"__Agreed"_ I said

They rest of the day was uneventful, as I laid down in my bed next to Laella with her head now fully healed. She looked at me and smiled before she gave me a kiss to which I replied passionately she rolled over on top me as she started to take off her shirt.

"I love you" I told her.

**Yes they were about to have sex but im not going into detail that is for your imagination to do as it pleases but there will be more ****opportunities****later on so tell me if you want me to. okay they got some guns but i do not intend for it to be a gun story however this is part of the wonders of FanFiction it is up to you to decide if you want me to make it a gun story. So a write ****review****and tell me what you think :)**

**-Bob**


	11. Gaining Allies

**What up guys!? I'm not dead... Well maybe you will never know mwahaha anywa****ys I'm back and i will be trying to upload regularly so stay tuned!**

Percy p.o.v

(Percy is now up to the same time as camp half-blood side of the story)

I woke up early in the morning there was still mist outside I scavenged around for a shirt and some pants to clothe my naked body. When I found them I got up and looked over to Laella who was still asleep and I kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over her bare shoulder, I then left the room and closed the door behind me no one else seemed to be awake. I stepped out the front of the house and saw Lerome sitting on a chair right next to a table and another chair, he was looking out at the clearing. I sat on the other chair next to him and he looked at me before looking back as we fell into companionable silence.

"Where did we come from?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where did the werewolves come from? Because we are not like lycoan and his wolves"

"We were created as a last line of hope to stop an ever growing menace, known as the original empousa. They had been tearing up villages towns and cities for months leaving destruction behind them until a small group of demigods were blessed with the gift of the wolf 14 to be exact. They were created to make an army and stop the empousa. In the final battle for Olympus nearly all the wolves died and only one empousa survived who was in fact the leader of the army, in a final battle the only surviving wolf of the original 14 thought he killed the leader but obviously not and it haunts him as he talks to you now." He sated looking at me

I stared at him in shock "but how are you still alive?"

"Immortality, remember?" he said blandly

"But how old are you?"

"3221 years old give or take a hundred"

"What were the original 14 like?"

"They were strong, kind and they were good friends, one of them much more than a friend" he said as his eyes started shining with tears "you know the whole mating gift Aphrodite gave us? Well that was already part of the blessing, I found my mate."

"What was she like?" I asked

"She was a freed servant like me, who had survived when the empousa attacked, they killed her masters but they also killed her family" he said "she was beautiful and graceful, she died in my arms on the final battle field, and I haven't found anyone else since"

"What was her name?" I asked

"That is where I'm sad to say I can't answer" he said turning to me "that is something I hold very dear"

"Oh ok well what was your original name?" I said feeling kind of awkward

At that precise moment some of the pack ran out the door laughing and wrestled with each other in the knee high grass, next to me I heard a deep heart-warming laugh, I turned I to see Lerome smiling and laughing at the scene before him. During our chat the mist had disappeared and the sun had come out. More people came out of the house I saw Lucy laughing at something Steve said, and Adam came out and jogged down to Willow's tree who morphed out and they kissed with only her top half sticking out of the tree. Finally Laella came out, now clothed, she came and leant over my shoulder and kissed my cheek, I saw Lerome turn away and then stand up and leave muttering something like see you later. That day we did barley anything, we sat in the swing chair with Laella's head on my lap, I got some wolf armour fitted to me by Steve and after that Laella and I sat by the mini lake under the shade of Willow's tree. We watched Taylor play with some of the younger wolves all in wolf form, (a/n: Taylor is a brown wolf with green eyes) it was tranquil but being the life of me it didn't last as a certain group of 5 appeared.

Thalia pov

We finally reached the place as we stepped out of a tree line in to a huge clearing and the first thing that came into my head was 'wow' at the top there was a huge house that looked a lot like the big house and then there was a large pool of water in the centre of the clearing with a single willow tree next to it. At that point I then realized the people and the giant wolves that were running around, Jason and them were not lying when they said that the wolves were big. There was group of smaller wolves playing with a larger brown one, and some people running around in the knee high grass and by the house and there was also two people sitting underneath the willow tree but the shade was covering their faces. At the house I saw people standing up and pointing at us they then shouted and everyone in the clearing looked at us.

Under the willow tree the two people underneath were replaced by giant wolves who then stood up and looked at us, everyone then started moving toward us excluding the two wolves under the tree and we moved up to them. We met by the willow tree and a boy step forward. (a/n: Adam)

"what are you doing back here?" he demanded of Jason and Frank.

"We uh-" Frank started but was then cut off by Annabeth

"Hi I'm Annabeth and we have come with an offer" she said but as she stepped forward towards them with her hand out all the wolves growled and all the others moved in offensive positions. She quickly pulled her hand back and stepped back as the grey and black wolves joined their pack.

"Midnight, Laella" Jason greeted the wolves nodded their giant heads in acknowledgement.

"Midnight? What kind of name is that? surely if they can't even give us their names we can't trust them!" the idiot responded

Nearly everyone in the pack tensed as the black wolf walked towards Christopher slowly. It growled at him his much deeper than that of the rest of the pack it was almost a deep rumbling. Midnight stood at full height and it was more than twice as tall than him and it the snapped right in front of his face missing him by an inch making him flinch and his face full of fear at being killed by those huge fangs

"What offer?" an African American boy asked with midnight still bearing down on Christopher.

"We heard you have been having some empousa problems well so have we" I told him "we came here to see if we could join forces and help each other"

Some of them seem to think about it the rest looked at a native American guy, but midnight did not move was still bearing his teeth at Christopher.

"we have to discuss it but it will be getting dark soon" I did not realise that the sun was going down, he turned to the wolves and said "go, find some food" all the wolves seemed to nod and they ran off but midnight did not, the grey wolf came up next to him and he stopped bearing his fangs and he seemed to calm then they both ran off.

"What where are they going?!" Christopher half yelled.

They rest of the remaining pack turned to him and their eyes seemed to glow more and the whites of their eyes went black, but then it stopped when a dryad stepped forward and said.

"They have gone to get food if you could not tell from what Adam here said, but there is no time to wait, come let's prepare"

After that the pack just went inside the house when we were about to follow they came out carrying tables and chairs. Then we watched as they put tables together and linde them with chairs then lit huge fires around the place, the then put flaming torches around the table to light the place up. As they finished the wolves returned with deer slumped over their backs. They brought them over and some others grabbed them and skinned and started cooking the deer on the fires.

"What is all this?" Jason asked.

"Its tradition for us to do this the night before a full moon" someone from the pack yelled. Wow I had completely forgot that it was the full tomorrow because Artemis really enjoys doing the full moon. Some people came out of the house with bundles of clothes and gave them to the wolves that picked them up with their mouths and they ran to the tree line. That is all wolves except midnight, that wolf was really worrying me, I mean even they grey wolf that was always with him went to get clothed. We sat down at the one end of the giant table with all of us one side while the pack leaders of sort (a/n: Lerome, Adam, Aqua, Brooke &amp; Willow) sat at the opposite end with a spare seat next to them (a/n: Laella). Midnight lay down behind them his head turned to face us, soon people started coming out of the tree line. A girl with black hair and blue eyes came out and sat in the spare seat at the leaders end and midnight moved and wrapped himself around her chair on the corner so she could still see. She must have been the grey wolf and she must have seen the look of realisation on my face.

"Yes I am the wolf you have been seeing and midnight here is my mate" she said as midnight brushed the side of his head against her affectionately.

"Now down to business, why do you want us to come to camp half-blood?" Adam asked

"Okay I will be honest we heard about the blood-moon wars" Jason said and nearly everyone flinched or seemed to scowl.

"You should not have been told this, what really happened in that war is for only us to know" Lerome said standing up, Adam put a hand on his shoulder and he sat back down.

"We already know what happened" the idiot said from next to Annabeth, who was being really quite, so much for being a diplomat. "You were created by Chaos to fight the empousa to try to help us and soon as they died you went into hiding."

"Please, are the gods up to their lies again? You have no idea what you are dealing with!" Adam yelled.

"Well why don't you shed some light on the situation then?!" he yelled back

"Christopher shut up! Or so help me I will make you!" I told him "we came here to ask for your help, will you help us or not?"

Christopher instantly shut up as sat down, thank gods. I looked forward to the leaders and they kept looking back and forth from one another like they were having a mental debate. Midnight huffed and shook his head as if he was saying no. Adam stood up and said.

"All those in favour?" at least 2 thirds raised their hands "its seems you have some new allies"


	12. Back at Camp

**Hey guys so i kinda realised that i actually enjoyed writing this and seeing as i hadn't updated in a while I decided to give you an extra long chapter im sorry i havent been updating but here you go.**

**Artemis pov**

"THEY WHAT!?" Zeus thundered (hehe) from his throne

"They have allied themselves with the wolves" I repeated

"We cannot allow this!" he yelled

"And why not?" I replied calmly

"Actually father I think this could be in our best interest" Athena stated

"How so?"

"Think about it we let them fight the growing menace once more and when they have killed our enemies we simply dispatch of them while they are weak" she concluded

"What!?" Poseidon yelled "How could we do that to people who help us and have done nothing against us?"

"You remember what they did, we can't allow them to live without endangering us!" Zeus stated to his brother

"They would never have been a threat to us if you had just allowed them to live!" Poseidon was now yelling "they were loyal to us!"

"Don't you speak to me like that! They were too powerful to let live, they even managed to get away and escape us for thousands of years!" he yelled right back "and now they have more of their kind now!"

"No they don't because you killed most of them, remember?! You were just too ignorant to see them get away! And I am glad that they did!"

"How dare you!" he screamed raising his bolt with Poseidon raising his trident.

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Hestia screamed at them from the hearth "if you remember there used to be hundreds of them now there is only a handful, they could have easily have grown there numbers and attacked us, but they didn't. Many half-bloods have been saved by them they could have killed them, but they didn't. And even now they could have decided to not help us, but they didn't." she spoke "so let them help and we will see what they really want, peace or war."

**Frank pov**

I awoke to the sound of movement and talking outside the tent.

"Dude what time is it?" I asked Jason. But there was no response

"Jason?" I lifted my head to see to see an empty already packed sleeping bag that belonged to Jason, Christopher's however was still occupied. So not wanting to be left alone with the arrogant prick I packed up mine and went outside to see where Jason was.

When I got outside I saw people bustling about everywhere and wolves getting strapped up in what seemed to be armour while others were getting saddles and bags hung on them. I spotted Jason talking to Adam while they were next to midnight who was getting a bag being hung on his saddle by Laella.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" I asked greeting them

"we are getting our stuff so we can go to your camp" Adam explained

"But why so early, I mean the sun has just risen" I asked

"We need to get to camp half-blood as quick as possible so we can prepare" he stated

"Prepar for what, do you think there is going to be an attack?"

"No we must prepare for the full moon" he said coldly

**Laella pov**

After we had got everyone packed we set off. To save energy and time we had just under half the pack have ride on the others we used saddles that we would use in case someone was injured so they had stretchers on the side of it and a seat on the top so three could ride and two sleep while on it, they were mainly the people who were up really early to help pack. I was riding Percy who was at the front but he had saddle bags on the side of him so it was just us.

(okay from here I was lazy so I could not be bothered from switch to italic back and forth so every second is Laella)

What is the fool moon like he asked me.

Well it is kind of weird I mean this uncontrollable rage comes over you and then you see red and that's it

What do you mean?

Like that's it you black out and wake up then next morning usually screaming

Wow

Yeah I know

"Gods this is going to take forever!" Christopher complained

Then lets show them fast I told the pack who agreed

"hold on everyone!" I laughed

"What?" they said

And before they could say anything the wolves raced forward rushing past trees at top speed (i would say their top speed is around about 250ish miles per hour). I laughed the whole time and I felt Percy burst with joy at my laugh, after about 45 minutes the wolves started to slow as we neared camp half blood.

**Leo pov**

"We will need rooms dug out with doors only big enough for people to get through, not wolves," Adam told me as i wrote it down on my note pad "we will also need solid steel maybe celestial bronze doors with hatches just big enough to hand in clothes and food on each door way, as well as a vault like door on the entrance of the cave."

Adam was busy telling me everything that the werewolves would need for the full moon. We had given them a cave behind the forest in the side of one of the mountains with a water fall flowing next to it which provided the stream that ran through the forest, with a rocky path leading to the cave and an almost lion king kind of rock sticking out giving them a view above the tree line where they could see the whole valley from the forest to the cabins even the big house and Thalia's tree at the exact opposite end. It was a pretty good spot which they got, some hermes kids had found the cave and had been using it as a place to keep all their stolen goods, lets just say chiron was not happy when he found out. We offered to build them a cabin but they said that we would never have slept then. I was personally glad when they asked for something further away i mean watching them take out those empousa was scary and you are telling me they lose control on the full moon, no need to tell me twice that you wanna be further away. But...

"Adam is all this really necessary I mean like come on I doubt they could fit through the door ways and break solid stone, and what about furniture and stuff?" I asked my creative side coming through I mean if they put in some carpeting and a plasma screen...

"Yes. It is necessary. You will also need to strengthen the rock with metal beams and there is no point of furniture if it is gonna get ripped apart maybe tomorrow we can talk about it." He informed me "Now are you sure you will be able to do this in time for tonight?"

"Dude easily with the rest of my cabin and the new drills we made, it will only take a couple hours, it would be quicker if we had some help from the wolves to move excess rock we drill and stuff though." I said almost bouncing with joy to get started on this project, it was gonna be so cool.

"If the werewolves will help you make this go quicker then done," he told me we stepped out of the cave for him to yell done to the werewolves below about 100 feet where most of the wolves were.

"MIDNIGHT, LAELLA, LEROME, STEVE AND LUCY (remember Steve and Lucy they were from a previous chapter) CAN YOU GUYS COME UP HERE!"

Before I knew five giant wolves came up the rickety path

"Will they be enough?" Adam asked

"Definitely enough, can you send someone to the Hephaestus cabin and tell them to come here and to bring the big drills. "

After they got here we got to work digging out rooms for each pack member but making them big enough for at least 2 or 3 wolves to fit in (some percy and laella scenes coming up guys ;D ) making sure to keep the doors small enough so people could get through but not wolves. First expanded the cave digging it out into a big round room and lining it with the rooms and digging it out upwards so that it had 2 levels with more rooms lining the second level we put up some makeshift scaffolding to get to them, I will furnish this place properly tomorrow. We lowered the floor down slightly and I left a big pit in the middle for a giant hearth and we dug out an extra tunnel opposite the entrace to lead to any extra rooms they would need. After we had finished digging and dragging out the extra rock which went very quickly thanks to the wolves we brought up the metal we needed. I decided to go with celestial bronze because you know what they say 'go big or get eaten by werewolves that broke through the crappy metal' something along those lines. The wolves brought up the metal for us because is was very heavy and the pathway up is very uneventful and hard to get up when you dont have 4 legs. After they got it for us we didnt need their help so they left running down the path, man I should really sort that out to make it easier to get up, I will do it tomorrow.

It took a couple of hours but we finally finished doing to doors and lining the walls with metal, but the vault door on the entrance took the longest and boy did it ruining the beauty of the cave maybe I will make it detachable so they could put it up when there is a full moon or remove it completely and maybe remove all these other doors and put up proper ones and make the tunnel at the back lead to a proper full moon lock up. (Cough* you guys decide *cough) by the time we had finished the sun probably had about an hour before it set.

"This will work perfectly" Adam said as I showed him the cave "thank you Leo. But no offense and all but you are gonna have to leave."

"Huh?"

"Sun about to set full moon giant wolves losing control and all that stuff"

"Oh yeah right okay" I said feeling like an idiot "Ok we will be going" I said grabbing our gear and stuff we started leaving me being the last about to leave.

"Leo wait!" Adam called he ran to the door "Make sure no one comes near here until noon tomorrow or else there will be blood" he said with a serious look and steely tone

I gulped "okay" I said as he then closed the vault door sealing the werewolves in.

**Percy pov**

Ahhh finally good to be in human form again now being able to turn back as no one was here but the pack.

"Why noon? Laella told me we regain control as soon as the sun rises." I asked Adam

"Well we don't want them waking us up early now do we?" Adam said with a smile

I laughed "yeah that is true" he walked off after that and I went off to pick a room I got the first one nearest the cave entrance, stepping in looking at the space I had, the room was a bit rough but hey they were under a tight time limit i mean Leo always wants to make stuff overly good I mean he has such skill an is re... I stopped myself. I stood there for a while not thinking until some walked in behind me I could already tell who it is.

"Hey, are you okay?" Laella asked with her bright blue eyes looking concerned

"Yeah im fine, just worried about tonight" I said hugging her

"You are a terrible lier" she said looking at me with a small smile on her face

She let go of me and said "well I better be getting ready I have the room next to you so come find in the morning okay?" She told me witha reasuring smile

"Hang on i thought one of the younger kids had that room?" I said a bit confused

"Yeah, had" she said leaving with a laugh that filled me with joy.

After she left I locked the door and undressed and pushed the clothes through the hatch in the door and waited.

All of a sudden I felt pain throughout my entire body and screamed. I heard Laella scream aswell which mad me angry at someone hurting her. More screams started and all them made me more angry. My scream slowly turned into a howl as I turned. Then all i saw was red and then blacked out..

**Annabeth pov **

I woke to the sound of howling, howling that terrified me.

**so there you go guys i hope you liked it but onto more pressing matters i left a lot of the new what should i call it 'Wolf Den' unfinished so that you guys could put some input on what you think should be in the rooms and if we want the vault door there i personally think i will go with the get rid of it and change the rooms into proper rooms and do the whole cells things in the back but also guys i need your help because i need to get some wolf name ideas i mean that i have a limited imagination and i want to introduce more of the pack into this story so if you want a character in the story just leave a reveiw with gender name eye colour hair colour and fur colour and i will try to add them. But besides that thanks for reading guys**

**-Bob**


	13. Rage

**hey guys I got a new chapter for you guys just please remember that I want to add in your guy's suggestions for pack members I added in someone who asked for theirs in this chapter, see the bottom for details on how to suggest. But anyways enjoy this chapter.**

Percy pov

I screamed in absolute terror as I woke up, frantically trying to escape whatever horror I must have seen. I breathed heavily looking around I saw claw marks all over the room, the door had a lot but the most were on the wall that seperates me and Laella.

I grabbed my clothes through the hatch in the door and got dressed and opened the door. It looked like no one was up yet so I walked over to the middle of the room down a step and stood by the pit in the middle. I had no idea what Leo is putting in the middle, knowing him maybe a Jacuzzi or swimming pool. I stood there with a blank mind for about 5 minutes when I heard a noise outside. Outside of the cave. The door started to unlock, I quickly sprinted to my room and closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. I closed it just in time because the cave entrance opened at that moment. I opened the hatch at the bottom of the door to see who it was.

"Dude we shouldn't be doing this" said one person

"What? Are you scared?" Said a familiar voice

"I'm not scared" said the other voice "I'm a chil of Ares, we fear nothing!"

The people then walked around a corner allowing me to se who it was and I saw who it was. It was Christopher. He and some other kid dared to show up here. At that moment there came a terrified scream from the room next to me. Laella.

"What was that?" Christopher asked. They ran past my room and I heard to sound of door opening.

"Dude there is a naked girl in here!" Said the other kid

"Hey you are hot" I heard Christopher say "you were with that black wolf right?"

"What are you doing in here get out!" I heard Laella say sounding nervous, she didn't have any clothes on. They were staring at her neked body!

"How would you like a real man?" He said. I then heard the sound of a belt buckle and the zipper of pants "Hold her down and shut her up" he ordered his friend. They were going to rape her! This made me so mad I felt myself turn. I had to stop them, I had to kill them.

I didnt know what I was doing, I just slammed against the wall between my room and Laellas. I hit it so hard that the stone cracked, I ran at it again even harder than before. Screaming to Laella in my mind

Laella pov

I was struggling trying to break free of their grasps, the person holding me down was covering my nose and mouth so I couldn't scream or breathe. I tried to turn but the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy and light headed. I tried to scream one last time before he went for me, but all that came out was a muffled noise. All of a sudden the wall between me and Percy cracked, I felt myself about to faint from not being able to breath. Just before I passed out I heard someone yell my name and a giant black wolf explode through the solid stone wall.

Percy pov

I smashed through the wall with pure fury in my heart. He stole Annabeth I don't care about her anymore, but he will not have Laella. I looked at the scene before me and it only drove me to a new level of fury. There was Laella unconscious with a kid holding her down and Christopher with his pants down just about to enter her. I growled so furiously and loud the ground started to shake. They both scrambled back as soon as I smashed through the wall. They both ran out of the room heading towards the cave entrance. However they were stopped by a waiting Lerome. More people came out of their rooms most changing to wolves, some even running out of their rooms from upstairs jumping off and landing as wolves.

"Going somewhere?" Lerome asked as he then turned into a giant grey wolf.

Thalia pov

I walked to the big house to meet with Chiron, I was so tired no one in the hunters could sleep last night. Why you ask? Simple, werewolves. Last night there was just constant howling and growling that echoed through the valley the entire night, our own wolves were terrified hiding under bunks crying. I dont even understand how they can growl so loud I mean they were in the other side of the forest and that forest is huge.

When I got to the the big house I saw that all of the cabin leaders were there, all of them looking just as tired as as I felt. I walked over to Jason and Piper who were sitting on the swing bench with Leo leaning against the railing all of them looked exhausted.

"Hey Thals" Jason said "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't" I yawned "what about you guys?"

"Same" they all replied

"What are we waiting for? Where is Chiron?" I asked

"He is inside talking to Her" piper answered me

"Oh" I said "Her"

Just then Calypso showed up and walked up to Leo and kissed him on the cheek before leaning against him and him placing his arms around her.

"Hey guys" she greeted us "Where is Chiron?"

At that moment the door to the big house opened and Chiron walked out talking to Annabeth.

"I dont care if you dont like them Annabeth they have agreed to help us and they are our allies" he said to her

"No Chiron its not about me not liking them its that I dont trust them, one of them won't even give us his name for crying out loud!" She said

"Enough child we will not speak of this anymore"he told her he then turned to the rest of us "Thank you for coming, now if you will please follow me."

We all followed him silently down towards the cabins. I was wondering what Chiron and Annabeth were talking about, what did she want to do to them. I looked over to the others and they were all looking at the back of her head with thinking looks. They were all wondering the same thing.

We walked past the cabins and to the forest, once we entered the forest we followed the stream all the way to the other side of the forest untill we arrived at the base of the cliff.

The wolves had really got a nice place to stay while they were here. The water fall poured down the side of the mountain, falling just left to the jut out of rock that lead to the cave entrance. It poured into a small pool at the base of the cliff, which then poured over a flat rock into another pool, but the flat rock covered half of that second pool with a rock slab under it as well leading to the path that led up to the cave. The path went up for about 50 feat leading right and going under the rock jut out and then curved and went left all the way to the cave entrance. The two pools were all about 15 feet up hill at the base of the mountain, and from that second pool the water trickled to a small lake about 50 feet wide it snaked around to the right leading straight to the base of the path so you had to take the under cave rock slab to get to the pathway up. The lake then connected to the stream to the left us dropping about 5 feet. So we had to cross the stream to get to the path, maybe Leo could build a bridge...

"Oh my gods!" Gasped Katie, I realised what she was gasping about. Above us at the jut 2 people were backing up to the edge, when all of sudden they lost there footing and fell. They screamed and swung at the air as the plummeted straight down.

"Jason!" Chiron called to him to get him to try catch them in mid air but I knew it was to late. Jason was about to take off when they landed straight in the lake. The Stoll twins dived in to fish them out, they emerged and when they put the people on the lake shore I wished they threw them back. It was Christopher and some ugly Ares looking kid. They both had scratches and cuts on them that looked like claw marks.

"Christopher! Are you okay?" Annabeth cried

"Yeah I'm fine" he coughed

"What happened?" Asked Chiron

"The wolves th...they kidnapped us! And then attacked us when we tried to get away! Right Steve?" He stammered looking nervous.

"Wha.. umm yeah!" The other kid agreed. Something wasn't right.

"Umm guys.." I heard Leo say before he was cut off by Annabeth

"See what I mean Chiron?" Annabeth said looking up at him where she was crouched next to Christopher.

"Guys..."

"They cannot be trusted!" She blurted out again

"Guys!"

"What Leo!?" She demanded

"Umm.." he was looking at the cliff we turned to see what he was looking at. We had all been so distracted by Christophers shit that we had not seen all the wolves and people that were along the path and at the top 2 pools. They were all looking at us and they did not look happy. What had he done?

"Who do think you are attacking us you filthy beasts!" Annabeth screamed as she grabbed Wills bow and a silver arrow from my quiver, aiming it at a black wolf with glowing white eyes (thanks to HazelPersephoneDiAngelo for the suggestion) and firing. The arrow flew straight at the wolf and hit it on its front leg just below the shoulder. Some people went to check on the wolf while other wolves all started growling at us. It yelped and it fell to the ground and cried as is slowly morphed into a girl with really long black hair naked on the rock, from here I could tell that something was not right with that arrow wound. The silver arrow was still stuck in her arm as it started to smoke, the girl cried out in pain.

"Take Raven out of here!" Adam ordered as he stepped out from behind a wolf. The people helping her picked her up and put her ontop of a wolf as someone got ontop as well as the wolf carried them up the path past others to the cave.

Annabeth went to grab another one of my arrows, but I grabbed her hand in the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her in a steely tone

"You heard what Christopher said! They attacked them!" She half screamed.

"I see the gods lying is hereditary!" Adam yelled down "Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Will, grabbing his bow from Annabeth with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ask him!" Adam said nodding to Christopher, before turning around and going back up the path all of the other wolves following him except for a black wolf with green eyes. I would have said that it was Midnight but this one was to big it was about 3 feet too tall to be him and this one had a red glow in the his eyes. It gave one last look at us before looking at Christopher. It started to growl but it turned into a rumble all most, that was so powerfull that it actually made the gound shake. Its growl ended with a sharp sound as it turned away and ran back up the path.

Percy pov

I was pissed. No that was an understatement I was livid. I swear if anyone so much as looked at me funny, I would kill them. When I reached the cave two wolves were there and as soon as they saw me they backed away. What was there problem? I walked into the cave and there was that raven girl screaming as soon as someone touched the silver arrow in her arm. She looked at me and her eyes widened she had fear in her eyes.

"Adam look..." she said looking at me. Adam turned to look at me with Lerome turning as well. As soon as they saw me they looked at each other. They did that as though something was wrong with me. There was nothing wrong with me. They were starting to annoy me and I started to growl.

"Percy, we are going to need you to calm down.." Adam said raising his arms slowly

Why should I calm down, he was not the boss of me, no one was! I started to growl and got into a crouching position, sticking up the fur on the back of my neck.

"Percy this isn't you" Lerome said "so just calm down"

They don't tell me what to do! I lunged at them but they turned before I hit them. The two wolves slammed into me trying to pin me down, but they were to weak. I threw Adam to the side tossing him into a wall, from then it was easy to get Lerome off me. Other pack members were showing up all turning and growling at me, what did I do to them!? I lunged at them and they all tackled me at once, I tried to break free but all of them where a lot more that 2. I kept trying to break free from under the other wolves. I was going to kill them for touching them I thrashed and tried biting anything I could. But then I heard a voice...

"Percy.." said Laella from the doorway of her room. Her voice calmed me so much, I stopped fighting the others. I felt like I shrunk and as if there had been a haze lifted. The others slowly got off of me allowing me to stand up and go over to her. I mentally said an apology to the other wolves.

What was that I asked Adam

"Percy, it's time that you were told where we came from," he said with a sigh "we were created by-" he was cut off by a scream from Raven. We all looked over to the wounded girl. Laella rushed over to her side, and put a hand on her cheek.

"Raven what is wrong? tell me" Laella asked the girl with so much concern in her voice.

"It hurts so mu- AAAGH!" She screamed as her wound started smoking and Laella looked at it. I caught a glimpse at it. It was horrific. The skin had turned purple around the wound with black veins pulsing near it. The cut itself was oozing black liquid, I would have said it was blood but it seemed more like sludge. The skin directly touching the arrow was charred and burnt looking. The arrow was embedded deep in her arm, so deep that the head of the arrow was gone with a lot of the shaft as well. Laella touched it to try pull it out,but as soon as she did Lauren started to jerk rapidly. A strange noise came from, we looked in horror as she started to foam at the mouth and choke on it.

"Lauren!" Laella cried hiding her face in my fur, were they good friends? The others tried to hold her up and stop her from choking.

"Percy go get a hunter and a healer!" Adam yelled at me.

I sprinted out of the cave without a moments hesitation.

**well what do you think remember to leave a review. Anyways basically I want to add more characters to this story, but I have a small imagination so I want you guys to suggest a new pack member all you need to do is leave:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Heritage (demigod or not if so what parent, be reasonable no children of like virgin gods):**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour:**

**Fur colour :**

**Personality:**

**Relationship (if you want, but you will have to tell me who with also orientationlike straight or lesbian, ect) :**

**Any backstory you want:**

**Only the first 7 are needed the last 2 are optional but add anything you want me to write in to give them as much realism any thanks for reading**

**-Bob**


End file.
